


Flutters

by Voidwing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Lucio patting his head and saying 'noo Sandy ur so sexy dont be sad aha', M/M, Mutual slow ass pining, Sandalphon blaming himself, sandy doesnt know why lucio exists and lucio is like 'i exist because i : ) g2g mom calling'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidwing/pseuds/Voidwing
Summary: White hair, blue eyes, a soft smile...These three factors always seem to spell trouble for Sandalphon's heart.What a bastard.
Relationships: Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

It was always like this, the now crowned Supreme Primarch noted dully, watching Gran walk back and forth across the ship. Clearly flustered over something, Katalina attempting to talk with him as he tapped across the wooden floor.

Ruby eyes watched blankly, not truly thinking of anything as he watched, just savoring the change of pace as he pressed himself up against the arched door frame to watch. Arms crossed as normal as he leaned, probably passively seething on accident.

Sandalphon had been part of the crew for awhile now, he was nothing new to these celebrations the skyfarers decided to take part in.

He didn’t mind it at all, of course. They should enjoy every chance of peace they manage to get within their short lifespans.

“San-chan!” The familiar voice rang out, making Sandalphon feel himself visibly shiver at his name being sang out oddly. Almost in a sing-song tone. Sandalphon kept his vision straight, staring at Gran still quickly moving back and forth. Knowing fully well the man singing his name would come to him anyhow.

“San-chan!” Lucio spoke a bit softer now, poking his head around the corner and into Sandalphon’s line of sight, merely provoking a raised eyebrow and Sandalphon moving his gaze to look at the man from the corner of his eyes. Not even bothering to move his head at all.

“What? Am I in your way or something? It’s a big doorway so I really doubt it. You can squeeze by.” Sandalphon spoke with the familiar edge of spite he always carried when speaking to most. Yet, it always seemed to fall on deaf ears to this man.

“You’re never in my way. Not possible to be!” Lucio reassured him, which Sandalphon didn’t even need to be reassured, making the ruby eyes do an eye-roll and return to watching Gran.

“Anyways,” Lucio continued as he elegantly seemingly tiptoed in front of Sandalphon, successfully blocking his view, “What are your plans for this Lunar Festival?” Lucio asked sickeningly sweet, at least, sickeningly to Sandalphon.

Sandalphon stood there, ruby eyes staring at blue eyes, probably glaring accidentally somehow. Even if he didn’t truly feel very annoyed at Lucio’s presence currently.

Lucio stood there, his arms behind his back as those shiny little wings twinkled and flapped in excitement as he waited for a reply. A thing Sandalphon noted Lucio did often when he was talking to Sandalphon. It’d be cute, if he wasn’t Lucio.

“Sleeping.” Sandalphon muttered out finally, feeling as though this man would not leave him alone. He rarely did when he had some antics planned.

“Ooooh? Just sleeping? Not going to see the fireworks?” Lucio asked, tilting his head slightly, making white colored locks sprawl across his face gently. Sandalphon merely felt himself scrunch up his nose at the sight and question.

“No.” Simple, precise, and true, yet also cold.  
“Hmm.” Lucio hummed, doing a half twirl and effortlessly walking away. For once, leaving Sandalphon behind without a single more word said to him. Which was, bizarre, for that man to say the least.

Sandalphon walked him go, staring at those still fluttering wings as he walked across the ship to Gran. Very obviously still up to something. Sandalphon just wasn’t sure quite what Lucio was hoping to accomplish on this day.

Sandalphon would give him one thing, for once in his life he wanted to chase down that annoying man and ask him what he was planning. Of course, He wouldn’t do that. Sandalphon scoffed. Turning on his high heels quickly and marching back to his room, There was nothing for him to do today anyhow. He was free to remain in his quarters until the day passed and they were back on their journey.

The brown haired man made his stride back to his room a quick one, closing the door gently and locking it as he always did. He made no noise as he gently scooped up his current book (he found himself rather enthralled by the stories mortals would come up with), and flopped onto his bed.

Reading idly as time ticked by, the noise of the crew a few walls away, scurrying around to prepare for their trip to the city for the fireworks. The angel found himself finally drifting from consciousness. 

~

Nothing lasts forever, Sandalphon knew this best, yet he wished it did.

“San-chan,” The noise came again, making Sandalphon groan as he clenched his eyes, silently begging the void to take him as the knock came yet again. “San-chan!” The voice rang out, making Sandalphon sit up straight.

He stared across the room to his door, Lucio. Lucio was out there saying his name.

“Sandalphon is dead.” Sandalphon decided, flopping back down into his bed, dully noting his discarded book beside him. This only gained a huff of laughter from the man outside his door; “I believe I should be a bit more worried if the Supreme Primarch has fallen and I was unaware.”

Lucio spoke softly, knocking yet again; “Won’t you come with me to see the fireworks, San-chan?”

Too forward, Sandalphon felt himself tense at the question. Clicking his tongue at the thought of it.

“Fireworks? Leave those for the mortals, won’t you?” This only gained a knock again from the man. “Please? Just because you are an old fart doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy things mortals enjoy, San-chan.”

This made Sandalphon sit up straight again, staring bewilderingly at the door, He effortlessly got out of bed and strove across the room that he kept his small assortment of belongings in.

“Old fart?” Sandalphon asked with a small ounce of annoyance as he unlocked the door to stare at the man, only feeling himself grow breathless at the sight of this annoying man. It was.. A sight to say the least, seeing Lucio in a tux, gently smiling at Sandalphon.

“Ahh, I knew that if I tried to say something odd you’d open the door. You’re very cute like th-” Lucio spoke, giving a gasp as Sandalphon moved to close the door again, jutting out his arm to fight against it.

“Waahh, please San-chan! Just for a little bit! Then I’ll leave you alone I promise.” Lucio spoke quickly and rather dramatically, pushing against Sandalphon as he tried to close the door. Which, Sandalphon had to hand it to him, Lucio was rather strong. He felt more flustered trying to fight against him than he’d like to admit.

“Leave me alone? You promise? How tempting, for how long?” Sandalphon basically barked out, attempting to control his struggles as tried his damnedest to close the door but this man sure was not budgeting at all.

“Three days,” Lucio spoke, blue eyes sparkling eerily as he fluttered those damn wings. “A week.” Sandalphon bargained, almost growling as he struggled against the force of the other.

“Deal.” Lucio said, Relieving his arm from the door and making Sandalphon slam the door shut accidentally, granting a hiss from the shorter man as he reopened it slowly.

“Ah, there you are!” Lucio said happily as Sandalphon opened the door widely, “Move.” Sandalphon demanded and the happy angel was happy to oblige the wish as he side stepped to the right, giving whatever space Sandalphon desired.

“Hello, grumpy! Did I wake you from your nap?” Lucio asked softly, watching Sandalphon close his door and spin to face Lucio. “It wasn’t a nap until you rudely decided it was for me.” Sandalphon corrected, making Lucio simply wave a hand in reply.

“Isn’t it your thing to say nonsense? Well, I say nonsense now! Come with me, won’t you?” Lucio asked, giving a small gentle smile to the shorter man, who merely narrowed his red eyes at him.

The sight of a tuxedo wearing Lucio was a lot to take in. Especially now that Sandalphon was closer, “Cologne?” Sandalphon asked blankly, making Lucio laugh, “Just for you, won’t you follow me now?”

“A week, right?”, “One week.”, “Lead the way.”

Lucio gave another smile before walking past Sandalphon, making Sandalphon trail after him and through the rather large ship. Idly watching those wings flutter gently and drop feathers every now and then, but the feathers seemed to disappear into nothingness before hitting the floor.

It took a few moments of silence, along with Sandalphon’s heels clacking on the hardwood, to make Sandalphon realize how eerie it truly was on this ship without the others.

“Where are we going, Lucio?” Sandalphon decided to ask as Lucio didn’t seem to slow down, silence. No reply. Until he decided to reply, “Not far. Don’t worry, I won’t lead you too far.” Lucio reassured Sandalphon. Who once again, didn’t need reassurance. But for once it felt nice to have from the man.

After a few more painful minutes of silence they had returned to the arched doorway, and Lucio merely kept going. Sandalphon did allow himself to shiver, the winter night air nipping at him now as he left the warm inside of the ship. Not too bad though, He always did wear a lot of armor after all.

Lucio continued his mission of guiding Sandalphon across the upper story of the ship a bit quickly, obviously with a plan in mind. The brown haired angel said nothing as he simply followed Lucio up the steps and to the helm area.

He would have questioned why they were here, his eyes staring at the steering wheel, but the other things had him occupied. “A picnic?” Sandalphon asked dully, watching Lucio turn to him again with those glowing wings sputtering feathers as he looked to Sandalphon.

“Only for you!” Lucio told him happily, making his way to the blanket and sitting on it cross legged. Which was… A sight to see a tux wearing man do. Sandalphon stood there numbly, before snapping back to reality as Lucio patted the spot beside him.

“The fireworks are starting soon. Sit, sit! I can’t make coffee like you do, so I opted for hot chocolate. I hope it’s enough to keep you warm.” Lucio spoke eerily soft, as if trying to coax a feral cat into coming near him. Which, in his defense, he basically was trying to do that.

One week. Sandalphon reminded himself bitterly, taking small steps until he was also on that blue blanket with Lucio. A bit too close for his comfort, but he would live, for now..

Lucio simply gave a smile at that, one of his big annoying ones, before reaching into the basket behind them and shuffling around.

Sandalphon said nothing, merely watched the man look for something, before Lucio happily fluttered his wings and tinked glasses together as he pulled them out. Lucio said nothing as he handed the cup to Sandalphon, and kept one for himself. Before reaching back in and getting out a thermos.

Sandalphon watched dully, feeling a bit dead inside as he rubbed his fingers on the glass’ handle. He couldn’t lie. It was a nice gesture that Lucio was trying to pull. And he appreciated the fact that no one else was here.

Lucio still remained rather silent, even as he closed the basket and uncapped the thermos. Wordlessly gently pouring some of the drink into Sandalphon’s cup, who only muttered a quick thank, and then into his own. And then it remained silent.

They just sat there, enjoying each other’s company as they chilled in the night air. Only warmed by the hot liquid both of them were quietly sipping. To be fair, it was a nice night. It wasn’t a bad experience, maybe Lucio was halfway okay.

Even if the thought of him thinking Lucio is fine crossed his mind for a brief moment, only to audibly click his tongue and return to silently drinking the hot chocolate.

“San-chan, I’m glad we could at least enjoy each other’s time together tonight.” Lucio began, turning his perfect head of hair to look at Sandalphon. Who blankly stared back, taking a moment in silence to debate his words. It was odd to sit with the man that looked like Lucifer like this.

Sandalphon made a small sigh, “This is rather decent hot chocolate, how did you make it?” He decided to retort, absentmindedly. Of course, He didn’t really care much for it. But it was better than whatever Lucio was going to talk about.

Lucio gave a laugh, seemingly glowing as his wings gently fluttered behind him. Sandalphon stared blankly, keeping the cup to his lips as he stared at the white haired man. Only to be slightly terrified (Sandalphon wouldn’t admit it.) when the fireworks started up, making Lucio turn forwards to stare at them.

“Beautiful aren’t they?” Lucio asked in between the pops and crackles of the fireworks, beaming as he watched the colors unfold. Sandalphon stared, feeling rather unsure of everything happening as he slowly tightened his grip on the cup’s handle.

Lucio sat there, in a tux, glowing soft little wings behind him as fireworks bloomed before him. A smile on his lips constantly as he watched, as if amazed by anything that occurred within the world. A child’s innocence almost, somehow.

“They are.” Sandalphon decided finally to agree. Swallowing hard, trying to at least wet his mouth that he was unaware or unsure how it became dry while drinking the hot chocolate.  
Sandalphon was sure of one thing. He knew he himself was not talking about the fireworks.


	2. Chapter 2

A week. A week had been the bargain, and yet.. The brown haired angel stood there, crimson eyes narrowed at the white haired man. Of course, he merely sat at the wooden table, donned in his ever familiar armor sitting at the table. An empty plate in front of him, a sign of just finishing breakfast, Sandalphon assumed. 

With a small elegant white cup to the side steaming a bit, most likely full of tea, since he knew Lucio rather liked tea over coffee. Even if he did beg Sandalphon to give him some of his blend all the time. Annoyingly.

“E-Eh?” Lucio asked blankly, blue eyes focused on the always angry angel to his side. The duo were alone in the kitchen as the others had left earlier to discuss stuff or perhaps shop; Sandalphon didn’t know, really. So, Sandalphon stood there, arms crossed, leaning his weight onto one leg as he stared at the angelic man before him. A heeled foot habitly tapping at the floor as he waited.

Lucio tilted his head a bit, giving those small wings a slight flap before closing his eyes gently as if to focus. Moving one of his index fingers to softly rub a small circle onto the table idly, before focusing on the cup to bring it to his lips for a small sip and returning it.

“Did Lucifer call you a nickname?” On one hand, Sandalphon was glad Lucio hadn’t pressed him about talking to him the very next day, ignoring their deal completely. Or maybe he had assumed it was fine since Sandalphon himself had started the conversation. But.. On the other hand, Sandalphon certainly didn’t care for Lucio speaking about Lucifer.

“No. He didn’t, That doesn’t mean you have a right to-”,”No.” Lucio cut him off, blue eyes blinking open to look at slightly perturbed crimson. They only seemed to shine in anger at the interruption, anyways. “No? What the hell does that-”

“I was not making an assumption that I had a right, San-chan,” Lucio mused a bit softly, moving his head back forward to focus on the empty plate before him. He spoke a bit too softly for Sandalphon’s liking, as if he was trying not to wake up some parents in the next room, before giving a sigh.

“He didn’t give you a nickname,” Lucio repeated, pushing his chair out to let himself up, moving elegantly to Sandalphon. Standing about a foot before him, taller than him, clad in armor and those familiar katanas; “When you look at me, who do you see?” Sandalphon felt his mouth open at the question, meeting the gaze of him in the eyes.

Sandalphon felt hot in his skin, furrowing his eyebrows a bit as he started at those eyes. The eyes he had seen hundreds of times before, that hair he was so used to.. So snow white and beautiful.. That face.. Sandalphon looked away slightly. He had seen that same image of a white haired man gently drinking from a coffee cup… So many times before this morning.

“I see. And when I speak, who do you hear?” Sandalphon felt his hand clench into a fist at the question, feeling like he wanted to rot. This man knew the answers, he knew that Sandalphon wanted to say. Lucifer. It’s all Lucifer. Everything was stolen from Lucifer. He had no right to..

“I call you ‘San-chan’ because it would hurt.. To hear me call out ‘Sandalphon’, wouldn’t it?” 

\--  
It had bothered him for days, Lucio was keeping his promise, purposefully not irking him but… Those words he spoke to him.. Sandalphon bit the insides of his mouth bitterly, staring almost daggers at the white haired man across the room who seemed very focused on whatever Gran was speaking to him about.

Sandalphon gave an annoyed nose exhale before turning out of the captain’s headquarters. It had been eating at him. This man.. The fact he existed.. And he genuinely seemed to care about Sandalphon.. Even abiding by the promise of a week of not bothering him.. Much to Sandalphon’s unexpected dismay. 

He had absentmindedly decided to go back into his room, he wasn’t needed anyhow for today so no point in showing up. Besides, from Grimnir’s yelling from across the ship, he knew what team was going out. Just him and his thoughts with the clicking of the wood flooring as his heels slapped it. 

Lucio…

It had become slightly annoying for him.. To think about Lucio so much. The being simply perplexed him, he knew of Lucilius and that Lucifer had been made by him.. So.. Where did this third man fit in? Sandalphon stopped his brisk walk, staring down the empty corridor blankly. 

The third of a trio; Lucifer, Lucilius, Lucio.. All looking the same, two kind men and one cruel and cold.. Lucilius, who looked down on him at every turn until it was his downfall, and still held true to his own beliefs. Lucifer, who met him everyday in the garden for a drink of coffee, who stayed by his side only for Sandalphon to rise against and inevitably help aid his death.

Lucio.. The man is free to wander this world. The only one of the three to be able to do so. Lucifer who had passed was unable. Lucilius who was trapped in the void was unable. Lucio.. Was on this same ship right now.. But where did he fit into the puzzle? Sandalphon gave a small snort at the thought, twisted effortlessly to turn around. Knowing fully well whose room he was going to, and it certainly was not his own.

\--

“S-San-chan?” Lucio balked at the man standing at his door creaking it open a bit more as he realized who had loudly knocked, as Sandalphon looked as annoyed as ever. Lucio looked behind him, as if checking for something before looking back to the brown haired angel, “It’s only been five days, is there something-”,”Invite me inside.”

Lucio stared blankly for a moment, before deciding to obey, opening the door and allowing the grouchy man inside. Shutting the door oh so lightly behind him. Now fully focused on the angel who had helped himself to Lucio's bed. Legs crossed off the side of it as he stared, his arms also crossed. What about Sandalphon wasn’t crossed usually?

Sandalphon looked around the room silently, it looked the exact same as him; equally as bare as his. Neither had a knack for mortal possessions it seemed.   
“May I help you, San-chan?” Lucio finally broke the silence, making red eyes move to stare at the man.

Lucio stood still by the door awkwardly, hands behind his back. He looked rather elegant, in his armor simply.. Standing there giving small wing flutters. But when didn’t one of the Lucis look elegant? A curse probably. His soft blue eyes blinking expectantly as he waited for a reply, always seemingly dusted with snow as he blinked those white lashes,

“So, Why did you join the crew?” Sandalphon asked a bit bluntly, watching Lucio sway a bit to one of his legs, moving his hands to instead cup in front of him. He looked a bit solemn for a moment, before smiling at Sandalphon.

“Well… I desired to pursue my role in actin-”,”No.” Oh, Sandalphon liked the feeling of being the one to interrupt, “I’m not Gran. The real reason. Who are you, Lucio? Where do you fit into my life and how? You’re surely painfully aware of the fact Lucilius and Lucifer look just like you. Lucilius created Lucifer. So where?” 

Lucio was silent, his lips slightly pursed as he stared at Sandalphon, looking a bit uncomfortable as he took in the question in full. “Well… You’ve asked two questions; which do you want to talk about first, San-chan?” Lucio spoke a bit softly, looking as if he was growing uncomfortable as he was standing there under the gaze of the supreme primarch.

“Who are you, Lucio?” Sandalphon repeated, feeling himself unwillingly clench his hands again. Mainly out of fear, fear of whatever answer he may be given from this man. The third Luci. The one he couldn’t work in. The one that had begun to plague all of his waking moments as of this week.

“Hmm.. I believe.. That may be a bit.. Difficult to answer..” Lucio began, much to the added annoyance of Sandalphon due to him taking a bit to think out a reply, “I’d.. Like to believe more than anything anymore; I am Lucio. I have things in my past, much like you do, that I hold regrets for.” Sandalphon felt a piece of him ache at that, a piece of him recall how he had been the reason for Lucifer’s demise.. A feeling that would never go away.

“I have tried for years to ignore my wrongdoings, only to have them truly come to light at the end of it all. And I will always hold my regrets for not doing more at the time,” Sandalphon felt himself simply blankly stare at this, “But.. Sometimes you believe what you’re doing is correct. That you’re doing what you’re told; So it’s fine to obey every order. But at some point, you must always bite the hand that feeds if you realize it’s poisoning you.”

Sandalphon looked down slightly, before this, he had been the primarch of nothing. A spare, existing until he was actually needed to exist. And so, he caused havoc. Rioted for his own life to be handed more control, and yet.. He felt guilty sometimes over it. He felt sick seeing those pure white wings come from his own back.. Still feeling so undeserving of them.

“I’m Lucio, I’ve done many things in my life, seen many things, and I merely desire to see more while doing good for this world as I’ve come to care for it and this crew.” Lucio spoke softly, blue eyes closing in thought before giving a small hum, “I suppose I answered a few questions at once, forgive me.”

Sandalphon took in a small breath, knitting his own eyebrows, he understood in a way. Lucio was of course dodging giving an actual question but.. If he truly believed that.. If he truly cared for the crew; Lucio was fine for Sandalphon, even if he was still hiding things. 

He watched Lucio, every movement he made as if he was under a microscope.. No body movements really read as if he was trying to lie to him. Slack arms, a small smile, blue eyes keeping eye contact, just a normal Lucio. Sandalphon gave a sigh, closing his eyes, 

“I see. If you care for this crew and this world, then I have no reason to worry about you I suppose. Keep your secrets if you so desire.” Sandalphon spoke softly, standing from the other’s bed, giving a small stretch. Truly, he still wanted to know the relation to Lucilius and Lucifer; But… He supposed it was natural Lucio too, felt pained by that part of his life.

“One day, I hope to tell you many tales I’ve had, Mister supreme primarch.” Lucio gave a soft laugh as he spoke, a painful laugh for Sandalphon to hear. One so similar he had heard many times, but not in such an achingly long time. One he had longed to hear for so long unknowingly. A painful desire that ebbed as Lucio unknowingly fed into it.

“Maybe.. I will let you, one day, Lucio.”


End file.
